The present invention relates to a positive connection between an axially movable planetary gear carrier and a pin, shaft, or the like.
Hydrostatic drives, for example for vehicles, include frequently a planetary gear set for torque transmission. The drive includes a shaft or pin to be connected to the planetary gear input. The planetary gear carrier must be supported against torque transmission and is, therefore, to be connected to a supporting journal that extends, e.g., from the vehicle frame. The connection is effected, for example, by means of splines on the journal and on the carrier, the latter having a spline sleeve engaging a matching spline on that journal in order to provide a positive connection with respect to its rotation that permits some limited axial displacement between the interconnected parts.